the_darkside_detective_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Case Two: Tome Alone
About A visit to the Library goes wrong and some weird storm makes the dead spirits come to life. Walkthrough # Go inside the Library and into the Office. # Click on the "Clothes Rack" and leave so you are able to obtain a button. # Click on the "Scissors" found on the desk # Go to the "Elevator" and proceed to the second floor # Go to the "Children's Section and click on the "Viewmaster" on the right shelf # Leave the "Children's Section" and go to the "Sci-Fi/Fantasy" section # In here, you are able to collect the "Library Card" on the floor beside the left shelf # Also, click on the rocket so you are able to get a "Metal Strip" # Leave the room, go the "Elevator" and go on the third floor # While in the "Elevator" click onto the 4th floor for dialogue # Go to the DIY section and click on the glue # Leave and go to the "Reading Room" # Enter the "Microfilm Room" # Click and drag the "Scissors" to the box full of microfilm # Click and drag the "Viewmaster" to the cut microfilm # Proceed through all of the dialogue and leave the room # Outside, you are able to find WB Yeats. Click on him # Go back to the "Microfilm Room" and talk to Crowley # Then you will be able to find the "Admin Password" by talking to Raxa outside the room # Go back inside, click and drag the "Admin Password" to the computer. # When finished, talk to Crowley again # Leave and go to the DIY section # Click and drag the "Button" to the "Metal strip to make "Conductive Button" # Click and drag the "Conductive Button" to Gail # Go the elevator and go forth to the fourth floor # Talk to Poe and Lovecraft # Go to the second floor and into the "Children's Section" # Talk to Blyton (The ghost) # Go to the first floor # Click and drag the "Glue" the "Library Card" # Click on the librarian and ask if you can borrow the book she is reading # Go the Office in that floor # Click on the "Photocopier" # Click and drag the "Photocopy" to the "Sticky Library Card" # Leave the room # Click and drag the "Fake Library Card" to the Librarian # Go to the fourth floor and give the "Trashy Novel" to Poe and Lovecraft # Go to the second floor and click on Blyton # Go talk to WB Yeats in the third floor # Go to the fourth floor # Click and drag the "Lovecraft Novel" to the "K-L" section and click on the "Lever" # Enter the doorway and click on both the book and Shelly the Ghost # Click on the skull on the left shelf and drag it to the crawl space/vent # Go to the second floor and into the "Children's Section" # Go back to the fourth floor and drag the "Roof Key" to the window beside the elevator # Go up the ladder # Click on the Junction box and solve the puzzle # Go back to the "Spooky Doorway" in the "Horror" section # Close the book Case Closed